1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is relates to a bed, in particular to an electric bed. The electric bed has a bed frame covering on the peripheral of a bedstead thereof, and an end frame of the bed frame can be turned downwardly, such that the electric bed has advantages of high security, succinct exterior appearance and multifunction.
2. Description of Related Art
Many traditional electric beds have the function of raising head portion or foot portion. In order to improve the comfort in usage, the structural improvement and function design advance rapidly. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,209,801 discloses a leg lift mechanism 50 for an electric chair or an electric bed. The leg lift mechanism 50 includes a second structural component 12 and a third structural component 13 pivotally connected with each other to support a user's thighs and lower legs. The leg lift mechanism 50 can drive the third structural component 13 to turn upwardly to cause the electric bed to change from the status of FIG. 1 to the status of FIG. 3 of the patent, such that the user's lower leg is lifted from a little downward inclination status to an extent flush with user's thigh at the same horizontal level. In addition, the leg lift mechanism 50 further drives the second structural component 12 to turn upwardly as shown in FIG. 4 of the patent, so that the user's thigh can be lifted; therefore, the user can adjust most appropriate angle of the electric bed to increase the comfort in usage.
However, if an external object enters the leg lift mechanism 50, or a child extends hand or leg into the leg lift mechanism 50 mistakenly, it possibly causes accident such as the electric bed being damaged or the child getting hurt. Therefore, if a bed frame can be added on the peripheral of the electric bed, the inner structure of the electric bed can be protected and the usage security for the user can be improved, and the electric bed also has a more succinct exterior appearance; however, the bed frame is a fixed structure, which will not affect the action of the electric bed shown in FIG. 4 of the patent, but may cause the electric bed hard to reach the status shown in FIG. 1 of the patent. That is, if a fixed bed frame is applied to the conventional electric bed, the electric bed may not have the function of making user's lower leg downward. Therefore, what is need is to develop an electric bed having all of using security, beautiful appearance and multifunction.